Forgetting Eddie
by purpledreams246
Summary: Patricia gets in a car accident and surfers 2 years of memory loss, around the time that Eddie came into her life, it's up to Eddie to make Patrica fall back in love with him...it wont be easy
1. Chapter 1

Forgetting Eddie

Eddie's p.o.v : " patricia, please just...just listen for a sec" i cry while grabbing her arm and staring into her eyes, she looks like she wants to slap me and i don't blame her, i'm an idiot. How could i do this to her kiss nina, she's not even my type, i just got caught up in a moment i...i didn't know what to do. " Don't touch me" patricia now says as hot tears falls down her face, i've never see her cry in front of me before, i don't think she's ever cried before, i mean she's patricia, but even so she look's as gorgeous as ever. " you're a creep, i...i hate you" patricia says while running off into the street. The word " hate" hit me like a ton of bricks, Patricia never used the word hate to describe anything, which is how i know i screwed up big time with her, she...she might not ever want to talk to me again, how could i be so stupid. " i'm sorry patrica please just...oh my god" i say as i look around the the street to find out she's laying on the ground. everything stopped including time, my heart was beating so fast i swear if it were to rip out of my chest that still wouldn't stop the pain that was cascading on me at this very moment. " patricia...oh my god, SOMEONE HELP" i yell as tears starting to fall down my face, this is all my fault, if i wasn't off in lala land then maybe i could have done something, i frantically grab my phone and dial 911 as if my life depended on it. " Hello this is 911 what is your emergen..." i quickly cut the lady on the phone off and started talking "m...m...my girlfriend...she...s..s..s...s..she got hit...b..b...b...b. by a...ca...ca...ca...car" i say while picking her up and bringing her to the sidewalk and laying her on my lap. seeing her all defenseless made me shiver, she's so strong and independent on her own that seeing her like this, i...i can't, it just really freaks me out. " hello...hello" the lady from the 911 call says as she waits for me to answer her, i quickly press the phone up to my ear and continue to talk to her. "uh yes...im here uh sorry about that" i say as i look around. "okay,where is she, what street is she on" the lady says as she pulls out a pen and notepad to write the information down. " uh couper street, by the min mall shop thing...i don't know just please send help" i say as i pull her hair out of her face. "couper street, okay we will be there in 5 minuets" the lady says as she ends the phone call leaving me here to deal with the mess i made.

Those 5 minuets felt like a near 2 hours. just sitting there with my injured girlfriend , lying helplessly, i couldn't help but think that this was all my fault, i mean what if she has permanent brain damage or memory lost, she would forget everthing, forget me, no...i can't think about that, i have no idea what i would do if patricia forgot about me, i mean we have been together for 2 years, a crazy, and intense 2 years but still it was 2 years, well to be politically correct we've been togther for l year and 11 months but that's close to 2 years right ? . When the ambulance came i rush patricia over to them and followed them to the hospital. " 911 emergency, get her ready" the lady says as she rolls her in to the emergency room, "get her ready for what, she'll be okay right...right" i cry as i look at the doctors for answers. " she's in a small comma and with a few minor injures she should be okay" the doctors says as they hurry off with her. " oh god " i say now crying, this...this...it's all my fault, why didn't i help her, why didn't my osirian instincts come on and help her, these and a billow more questions ran through my head as i sit in the waiting room. i quickly get my phone and call trudy. " trudy...quick patricia she's in the hospital, she...she got hit by a car" i cry, just saying that made me want to puke, the unthinkable happened and there was nothing i could do to stop it, i'm the osirian not a doctor, i'm useless,. " oh my god...VICTOR GET DOWN HERE QUICK ROUND UP THE REST OF THE CHILDREN" trudy yells as she stomps upstairs. i hear fabian and alfie in the background asking " what's happening trudy" i then hear a cascade of footsteps in the background as well. " it's eddie, he says patricia is at the hospital" " WHY, WHAT HAPPENED" everyone yells. " she got hit by a car" trudy says to the teens. the room turned silent for a moment until i hear one of the girls cry i think it was joy. " OH MY GOD..." joy says loud enough for me to hear. "Joy" mara says in the background. i then end the phone call it's too painful to listen, i text fabian, alfie, and K.T the hosptial name, i just need my friends by my side through this tough time.

" Eddie, were here" K.T says along with fabian and alfie. "you okay dude" alfie says as he takes a seat next to eddie. " no...not really, i mean my girlfriend is in the hospital, and she might have permanent brain damage, or memory loss, what if she forgets me or everything, i say now frantic as my hands start to shake uncontrollably, i ...i...mean she's in a comma... and it's my fault" i say as i look at K.T and fabian. " hey you don't know that okay, don't beat yourself over this, i'm sure when she wakes up she'll remember you and everything will be fine. " but how can he know for sure" K.T says as she sits down by me and looks up at alife and fabian . "K.T" alfie and fabian yell at her as they give her a stern look. " patricia williamson can now be visited, but only 2 at a time" the doctor says as he opens the door. " Where is she, does this mean she's okay" i say as i run up to the doctor. " yes...she should wake up in a few minuets " the doctor says as he smiles at me. " "thanks you soo much you don't know how grateful i am...i couldn't lose her not now." i say as i grab the pass key and run to her side. "yacker" i say as i smile at her, she's gorgeous as ever as if she never got hit. She's beautiful and with her red auburn hair with a stunning glow about her and her pink lips, she looks amazing. " patrica, you look..." i say as i grab her hand and kiss it. " i love you" i say quietly as i move the strains of hair from her face. my eyes travel to her hair to her lips. As i move closer to her my heart starts to beat really fast and my breath shorten the closer i get to her. soon enough close to her that our lips almost touch, i lose control of myself as go in for the kiss. once i pull out of it her eyes open a bit making me smile. " patricia" i say as i smile at her...if only i was prepared for what happened next...


	2. Who are you

Who Are you

Patricia's p.o.v : " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, GET AWAY FROM ME YOU...YOU CREEP" i yell as my eyes roam around the room. " Where am i, why am i here, who is this, how'd i get here" these and a billion more questions race through my mind as i look around the room. " yacker, it's me eddie, i'm so glad you're okay" the guy says as he grabs my hand but i pull back and give him a frightened look as i sit up in my hospital bed. " i don't know who you are but leave me alone you freak" i say as i shake in his the dirty blonde's presence. "patricia i...". " how do you know my name...i said leave me alone HELP...HELP" i scream as i look around the room hoping someone would hear me. just then a doctor comes bursting in the door. silencing the room. " WHAT'S GOING ON" the doctor says as he looks at me with a concerned looks on his face. " GET HIM OUT OF HERE, this guy he snucked in my room...i ...i...don't even know him" i say as i pull the sheets up to my shoulder while i shake uncontrollably. " patricia" the guy says truly hurt and shocked at my reaction. " young man you have to get out of here, we have to accommodate the patients wishes, in anyway possible, i'm sorry" the doctor says as he pats the guy on the back and walks him out the room. the guy gives me one last glance the last words i hear from is " but...no please,patricia". i actually feel bad for the guy for a minuet but that feeling fly's right out of my head once he disappears in the cordoors.

Eddie's p.o.v : "Wait, doctor" i say, reaching for his shoulder. " im sorry but you're not allowed back into Ms. Williamson's room unless she says so" the doctor says with a sad look on his face. " Please...she's my girlfriend" i say pleading with the doctor to let me see patricia again but it's no use he just leads me back to the waiting room. " What happened is she okay" fabian says walking up to me with a bit of eagerness in his voice. i can't even talk to fabian at this moment, i'm still trying to get my thoughts together about what just happened in there, no...thats not possible, she...she...she...can't forget who i am...im her slimeball and she's...she's my yacker...we've been dating for 2 years...and for all these memories to be erased right out of her mind...is truly frightening. " EDDIE" fabian says as he snaps a finger at me. i blink my eyes hoping that this was a horrible nightmare and that i would soon wake up and everything would be back to normal but, nothing happened i was still in the hospital, waiting for the release of patricia. i then snapped back to reality and began shaking my head in unbelief . " she...she forgot, about me...about us" i say hoping that saying out loud would cause a camera crew to come out, revealing that this was one of these sick cruel jokes, god it wish it was. " what do you mean she forgot, what's going on" fabian says as he touches my shoulder. " WHAT'S THERE TO KNOW PATRICIA SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER ME, US, HER MEMORY IS ALL SCREWED UP" i yell as i throw my hand in frustration and sit down in a nearby chair. " this is all my fault, i'm such an idiot" i say as i cover my face while tears flow down my face.

" she has memory loss, how far back" fabian says with panic in his eyes. " i...i don't know but she has no memory of me, so...". my word got interrupted when patricia walks out of the emergency room, she looked brand new, as if she was never hurt, physically she looked amazing. But mentally, that was a different story. " patricia" fabian says as he carefully walks up to patricia. "What" patricia says as she looks at fabian with a confused look. " do you have any idea who i am" fabian says as he waves his hand back and forth across patricia's face hoping to spark a memory or 2. " fabian why are you acting weirder than usual" patricia says as her eyes room around the room, fabian sighs in relief knowing that she had not forgotten one of her oldest friend. " oh thanks god" fabian says as he hugs patricia making her squirm. " Get off me fabian, what's gotten into you" patricia says as she pushed fabian off her and focus her attention to me. " you" she says all wide eyed with her index finger pointing towards me. fabian, alfie, and K.T turn there attention toward me as patricia addresses me, i lift my head up to see her looking at me with her electric green eyes staring me down with disappointment when all i want to do is kiss and hug her, but i keep my composure and look her in the eyes.

Patricia's p.o.v : " Who do you think you are, going into radom girl's hospital bed's, what, do you get a kick out of scaring people, creep " i say while crossing my arms and staring at the brownish/ dirty blond guy that came into my room unannounced. "patricia" the boy says with tears coming down his face. " Who are you, and how do you know me" i say as i look at the boy cutting him a bit of slack, but still being judgemental as ever. " im Eddie, eddie miller, you're my girlfreind...we've been going out for 2 years, please, im..." i cut the boy by laughting dead in his face. " You and me, we were an item, Ha thats the biggest load of crap ive ever heard, okay where are the hidden camera's" i say almost crying from laughing. " i was thinking the same thing" the boy says quietly hoping i didn't hear but i did, i didn't make a big deal out of it cause i barely know him. " Patricia, thats a bit harsh don't you think" fabian says as he touches my shoulder. " no, come on fabian, this has to be a lie right...right, like id ever date that" i say snickering as i point my finger at the boy. "This boy has a name yacker, i'd appreciated if you learn it because we'll be spending a lot of time together" the boy say with a bit of annoyance in his voice. " Please, like id ever go anywhere with you, not after the stunt you just pulled, i wouldn't be caught dead with you" i say as a grin appears across my face by the look on his face i know i got him HA. " PATRICIA" fabain says while giving me a shocked face, ohh ive done it now . " that was to far patricia know you're boundaries" fabian says as nods in disappointment. "What" i say while smiling at the situation at hand. just then the boy gets up walks out the door furious, "Eddie wait" alfie says and a unknown girl says as they follow the boy outside. " Ha" i say as i smile when i turn my head fabian gives me a stern look ugh, i've just got out of the hospital and already i'm the bad guy. this is going to be a tough week back at anubis house i can already tell especially if that boy is there.


	3. An apology

An Apology

Patricia's p.o.v: " Ha, that little diseased rat deserved everything he got, but maybe, just maybe i was 1% out of line, but after a stranger finds himself in you're hospital bed how would you feel?, exactly, Eddie, thats his name right, eddie miller, ha more like eddie krueger, a nightmare. there's no way i ever dated him, Not in a million years.

When me, alfie, fabian, the unknown girl, and the boy pull up to anubis house, i get excited to see a place that i'm familiar with. " anubis house" i say as my eye's widen while a smile is planted across my face. " you remember anubis house" alfie says as he shoots a look at me. " of course how could i forget anubis house" i say as i smile at the house and it's magnificent theme,ancient egyptian,. When all of us walk into anubis house, everthing fell silent as i'm bombarded with a hug from joy. "Patricia, oh my god" joy says while crying and squeezing me. " Are you okay" joy says as she looks at me. " yeah...im okay" i say while walking into the kitchen to greet everyone. just then the boy i mean "eddie" walks into his room, since when did he live here and who is that girl, if anything i would say those too were dating.

Eddie's p.o.v: " can this day get any worse" i say sarcastically to alfie K.T, and fabian. " well you could be dead" K.T says to lighten up the mode which clearly wasn't helping the situation at hand. " if only i was dead...i wouldn't be feeling like this" i say as i log on to my computer to only find pictures of me and patricia, i quickly close my laptop and throw it to the side it's too painful to look at pictures of me and patricia because where i was concerned there wasn't going to be an us, or a peddie, not this time...i permanently blew my chances with patricia. "dude, it'll be okay" alfie says as he touches my shoulder. " Alright, ALFIE HOW IS IT GOING TO BE ALRIGHT SHE HAS NO MEMORY OF ME, SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER ME AT ALL" i yell as i slam my fist on the desk. " Dude i..." alfie says while looking around the room for answers. "get her to fall in like with you again" Fabian says as he snaps his finger and smiles at me. " yeah...and how do you suppose i do that, if i recall it wasn't easy the first time, How am i supposed to do it again" i say as i throw my hand up in frustration, " you'll find a way, eddie, i know it" K.T says as she lays a hand on my arm. " i hope so... i love her and i don't want to lose her" i say as i take a picture of me and patricia and stare at it. just then patricia walks in the room silencing everyone and causing me to turn around to face her.

Patricia's p.o.v : " Guys trudy said...what are you doing in here" i say as i cross my arm. " patricia" eddie says as he stands up to face me. " ugh...what do you want" i say while i roll my eyes at the dirty blond. " that's our cue latter patricia" the unknow girl says as she walks out with fabian and alfie, i still don't know who she is and if she was friends with eddie, alfie, and fabian, but i'll find out, " ugh i'm out of here" i say while walking out the room but "eddie" grabs my arm causing me to turn around to face him. "What do you think you're doing get off me" i say as i try to pull my arm away but he just tightens up his grip on my arm and looks me in the eye's. " Patricia please" eddie pleiades as his eyes get watery. " you..." i say while giving him a stern look at him but he cuts me off. " No, let me talk, please" eddie says as he looks into my eyes. " I'm sorry okay, it was wrong to go in your hospital room, i got carried away, i would never hurt you, please believe me" eddie says as he grabs my hand at first i pull back but then i look in his eye's i can tell when someone was being sincere, without thinking i grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. " But Why did you do it" i say calmly. " because, of this" eddie says as he shows me a picture of me and him...i don't remember taking picture's with him, i barely knew him. " What's that" i say as i look at him confused as ever. "Yacker...it's us, you and me, we...we were together, you're my girlfriend, remember patricia please, tell me you remember me, us, please" eddie says practically on his knees and pleading. " is this what this was about" i say as my eye's roam down his arm only to realize we were holding hands, i quickly pull away and give him a frightened look. " you need to leave me alone" i say as i back away from eddie. " But...patricia i" eddie says while he gets up and looks at me with puppy dog eyes. "NO, YOU'RE A CREEP, LEAVE ME ALONE" i yell as i walk out the room while i slam the door behind me. " Who is this guy" i say to myself as walk to the kitchen.


	4. memories re-surfing

Memories Resurfacing

Patricia's p.o.v : " Whats up with that eddie guy,ugh" i say to myself as i make my way to my room only to realize i now share a room with joy and that girl, i still have to find out more about her, like when she got here, and what's her relationship with eddie, fabian, and alfie, ah whatever i'll find out tomorrow.

When i get to my bed, or what bed i think is mine, which would be the one with black and purple, sheets on my bed, they are my favorite colors. " i have a laptop, cool" i say as i grab the laptop and lay it on my lap when i turn it on i see pictures of me and that guy eddie, but why even my password is his name... i don't understand, i would never use a guy's name for a password that's way too mushy. Was he telling the truth, were me and him a...a...couple, i think to myself as i look at the pictures...but that;s not possible if we were together i would have remembered him no matter what. but i don't, maybe we were just really good friends...yeah, maybe we. just then my mind races, i remember what we use to call each other, i called him slimeball, he called me yacker, and then my mind goes blank again. "_Slimeball, seriously, ugh that's horrible, wondered why he called me yacker" _i think to myself as i slam the laptop down and make my way to eddie's room. i stop myself when i hear him talking to fabian. i press my ear against the door for a listen.

" So how'd it go with patricia" fabian says with a chuckle. "not good, i mean when we were talking there was a point when she grabbed my hand, but i don't...". " That;s good right...right" fabian says clearly cutting eddie off. "no, fabian, it's not, you don't know how much i want to kiss her, or even hug her, and i can't do that because she has no idea who i am," eddie says angrily. " WHAT" i say quietly as i continue to listen to the conversation. " tell me how would you feel if nina forgot who you were, take that and multiply that by 20 and you still wouldn't get how i'm feeling" eddie says as his voice is straining trying to get the words out. " i...i i'm sorry eddie...i" fabian says as his voice get's raspy and weak. " you want to know that last thing she said to me...fabian, she told me she hated me" eddie says while stuttering. "OH, GOD" i say to myself as a tear falls down my face. " Thats not possible, i never used the word hate" i say to myself as i back away from the door making my escape until i fall flat on the floor. " STUPID..." i say loud enough for both fabian and eddie to come out there room.

" Patricia" eddie says with a shocked face. " What are you doing" fabian says as he helps me up. " Nothing, i was just um...checking out this sarcophagus over here very um...what's the word...oh yeah mysterious yup" i say while pointing to this very convenient sarcophagus thank god it was there. " You were listing to our conversation" eddie says looking at me with his pulsating hazel eyes, for a moment i almost lost myself in his eyes but i keep my composure. "NO, like i'd care what you dorks were talking about, please i have better things to do" i say trying to keep up my " i don't care" act in front of them. "Whatever" eddie says as he walks away, but i didn't want him to, i remembered something about him and i wanted him to know so i called his name. "eddie, wait...thats your name right eddie" i say nervously as my eye's roam the room hoping for a positive reaction. " yacker...you remember my name" eddie says while stopping dead in his tracks as he walks back over to me with a smile on his face. i didn't want to let him know that the only reason i remembered his name was because i heard it constantly throughout the day.

"Eddie, can i talk to you for a minuet" i say while taking him by the arm and leading him into the kitchen. " Of course i'm all ears yacker" eddie says with a smile on his face as his eye's widen. " I think we got on the wrong foot, yeah, what i want to say is that i'm...s...s...sorry" i say quickly, like ripping a bandage off. " Don't be sorry...it's my fault you don't remember" eddie says as he lays his hand on my hand" i shiver at his touch and want to move but something tells me to just leave it so i do, i then focus my attention back to eddie. " so...i remembered something, it's probably nothing...i" i say while looking straight into his eyes. " no...no tell me" eddie says while smiling, " okay so i remembered that you called me...y...yacker...and i called you slimeball, why" i say as i look at him confused. " those are our nicknames, i gave you yours the first time we saw each other i was lying on a couch and you walked right into my leg and i said i was going to call you yacker, because you talked a lot". " Should i be offended" i say as i look at eddie in confusion. " No, not at all, and the time i first came in to anubis house you were sitting on the chair with your laptop, and you said that the only reference americans had to the UK was harry potter" eddie says as he begins laughing. " I would say that wouldn't i" i say as i laugh along with him.

" so, we were friends, that evolved into something more right" i say as the room gets quiet while looking into his gorgeous hazel eyes . " yes" eddie says, i can tell he's getting excited but i bring him down a few notches " can we stay friends...only at first, and see where it takes us..." i say as i grab a chair and sit, he follows and sits by me. " you're worth the wait yacker...so yeah" " thanks slimeball, night" i say while getting up, still hand in hand. " night" eddie says while softly letting go of my hand as we part our separate ways. i couldn't help but have a small smile planted on my face.


End file.
